world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121113-Ryspor-Libby
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering sanguineOracle SO at 23:55 -- 11:55 GT: ~Vm.~ 11:55 GT: ~Hi?~ 11:55 SO: T.T . o ( Oh, Hello Ryspor. ) 11:55 SO: T.T . o ( What an unexpected Surprise ) 11:56 GT: ~Iʃ it? ʃorry.~ 11:56 SO: T.T . o ( It's fine ) 11:56 SO: T.T . o ( How can I help you today? ) 11:56 GT: ~Do yov know anything abovt ovr titleʃ?~ 11:57 GT: ~My title iʃ the Heir of ʃpace, and I'm a bit confvʃed aʃ to how that workʃ.~ 11:58 SO: T.T . o ( Aah, it's very hard to explain. ) 11:58 GT: ~What abovt thiʃ game iʃn't, haha.~ 12:00 GT: ~I'm mainly concerned with what exactly my title meanʃ for my role in the game.~ 12:01 SO: T.T . o ( It means you're valuable ) 12:01 SO: T.T . o ( Right now your power is small ) 12:01 SO: T.T . o ( but it will grow exponentially as you work ) 12:02 GT: ~Ah, I ʃee. ʃo I inherit my power, like the heir to a throne, baʃically?~ 12:03 SO: T.T . o ( yes ) 12:04 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe I'll find ovt exactly what it meanʃ to inherit ʃpace when the time comeʃ. It ʃeemʃ like a very wide field to hold dominion over.~ 12:06 SO: T.T . o ( Yes and no ) 12:06 SO: T.T . o ( Space is one of the required aspects for successful completion of the game. ) 12:08 GT: ~That'ʃ an awfvl lot of preʃʃvre.~ 12:08 GT: ~Are there any other ʃpace playerʃ or am I the only one?~ 12:09 SO: T.T . o ( There is one other, I believe ) 12:09 GT: ~Oh?~ 12:09 GT: ~Who iʃ it, if I may aʃk?~ 12:11 SO: T.T . o ( A human who has gone missing ) 12:11 SO: T.T . o ( Leon. ) 12:11 GT: ~ʃo for all intenʃive pvrpoʃeʃ I am the only ʃpace player. Hvzzah, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 12:12 SO: T.T . o ( Yes. ) 12:14 SO: T.T . o ( So, Ryspor ) 12:14 GT: ~Hm?~ 12:14 SO: T.T . o ( What do you think of your team so far? ) 12:15 GT: ~Well, I've only really had cloʃe interaction with Joʃʃik aʃ of yet.~ 12:15 GT: ~He iʃ a very nice individval.~ 12:16 GT: ~He alʃo enjoyʃ coffee and roleplaying, which are very good qvalitieʃ to have in my opinion.~ 12:16 SO: T.T . o ( I see. ) 12:16 SO: T.T . o ( Are you flushed for him ) 12:17 GT: ~I~ 12:17 GT: ~That iʃ to ʃay~ 12:17 GT: ~That came a bit ovt of the blve, don't yov think?~ 12:18 SO: T.T . o ( I don't know, I'm sorry ) 12:19 SO: T.T . o ( I am still attempting to understand troll romance ) 12:19 SO: T.T . o ( Despite my romantic involvement with a troll ) 12:19 GT: ~Oh yeʃ, I heard abovt yovr involvement with Baliʃh.~ 12:19 SO: T.T . o ( Aah, From someone complaining, I assume? ) 12:20 GT: ~Nvllar, to be preciʃe.~ 12:20 SO: T.T . o ( oh my ) 12:20 SO: T.T . o ( yes, she's quite upset ) 12:20 GT: ~I believe ʃhe feelʃ yov are encroaching on her proʃpectʃ in the pitch qvadrant.~ 12:21 GT: ~Well, not exactly.~ 12:21 SO: T.T . o ( Ugh, I told her a thousand times, Balish told her as well. He's not interested in her in that sense. ) 12:21 SO: T.T . o ( He wanted her for a Moirail ) 12:21 GT: ~Oh?~ 12:21 SO: T.T . o ( He doesn't feel hatred or rivalry towards her ) 12:21 SO: T.T . o ( she's angry that he doesn't feel flushed for him ) 12:21 SO: T.T . o ( er ) 12:21 SO: T.T . o ( that he doesn't feel flushed for her ) 12:22 SO: T.T . o ( and so she is telling everyone I'm making him not have a kismesis ) 12:22 SO: T.T . o ( I just asked him to give me time to come to grips with it ) 12:22 SO: T.T . o ( As it's a new concept for me ) 12:22 GT: ~I ʃee.~ 12:23 GT: ~Goodneʃʃ, interʃpecieʃ relationʃhipʃ can get complicated.~ 12:24 GT: ~Have yov tried explaining the ʃitvation to her?~ 12:24 GT: ~Yov covld alʃo attempt talking to her moirail abovt it and hoping the meʃʃage getʃ paʃʃed on. I believe ʃhe iʃ cvrrently involved with Rilʃet.~ 12:25 SO: T.T . o ( I have tried talking to her about it ) 12:25 SO: T.T . o ( She doesn't listen ) 12:25 SO: T.T . o ( and Rilset wants to be flushed with her ) 12:25 SO: T.T . o ( so he's a terrible moirail ) 12:25 GT: ~Oh dear.~ 12:25 GT: ~ʃhe did complain abovt too many flvʃhed advanceʃ.~ 12:26 GT: ~I thovght Rilʃet waʃ attempting to woo Baliʃh, thovgh?~ 12:26 SO: T.T . o ( Really? Good luck with that to him, then ) 12:26 SO: T.T . o ( It wont work ) 12:27 GT: ~Perʃonally, I don't think ʃo either.~ 12:27 GT: ~Yov'd think having leʃʃ people arovnd wovld make relationʃhipʃ leʃʃ complicated.~ 12:27 SO: T.T . o ( and yet here we are ) 12:28 GT: ~Perhapʃ I covld pvt in a word with Nvllar? ʃhe iʃn't particvlarly biaʃed againʃt me; I think we hit it off rather well, actvally.~ 12:29 SO: T.T . o ( If you like ) 12:30 GT: ~Well, I'm not doing thiʃ for me, really, ʃo it'ʃ yovr call aʃ to whether I approach her or not.~ 12:30 SO: T.T . o ( I am ambivalent ) 12:30 GT: ~Hrm. All right, then.~ 12:32 GT: ~I'll ʃpeak with her abovt it the next chance I get.~ 12:32 GT: ~With any lvck we can try to fix vp thiʃ whole meʃʃ.~ 12:32 SO: T.T . o ( All right ) 12:34 SO: T.T . o ( perhaps ) 12:34 GT: ~Ovt of cvrioʃity, why did yov think I waʃ flvʃhed for Joʃʃik?~ 12:34 SO: T.T . o ( you're not the first to try ) 12:34 GT: ~Oh, I'm ʃorry, go on.~ 12:34 GT: ~Who waʃ the laʃt to try?~ 12:36 GT: ~Yov don't have to talk abovt it if yov dont want to.~ 12:37 SO: T.T . o ( it's just... tyring ) 12:37 SO: T.T . o ( tiring ) 12:38 GT: ~Yeʃ. yeʃ it iʃ.~ 12:38 GT: ~Bvt anywayʃ, ʃhall we move on from thiʃ dreary topic?~ 12:39 GT: ~I don't think either of vʃ want to delve into it mvch more.~ 12:39 SO: T.T . o ( yes... sure ) 12:40 GT: ~ʃo why DID yov aʃʃvme I waʃ flvʃhed for Joʃʃik?~ 12:43 SO: T.T . o ( I am not sure what constitutes a confession from trolls ) 12:43 SO: T.T . o ( People seemed to take Balish spending time with me as a flushed advance ) 12:44 GT: ~Well, that covld be ʃeen aʃ flvʃhed or pale, depending on what yov did dvring thoʃe viʃitʃ.~ 12:45 SO: T.T . o ( Nothing. ) 12:45 SO: T.T . o ( i am confused ) 12:46 GT: ~Well, pale affection iʃ more along the lineʃ of talking abovt yovr reʃpective emotional baggage and giving and taking advice from the other party, whereaʃ a mateʃpritʃhip iʃ a bit more...phyʃical, ʃhall we ʃay.~ 12:47 GT: ~There iʃ ʃtill an amovnt of non-ʃexval attraction between the flvʃhed partieʃ, thovgh.~ 12:48 GT: ~Both qvadrantʃ invloveʃ ʃpending time together, and many involve the ʃame activitieʃ, ʃo confvʃion can ʃometimeʃ occvr.~ 12:48 GT: ~Yov ʃaid yov two do...nothing?~ 12:48 GT: ~Yov jvʃt ʃort of ʃit there, or yov talk idly, or...what, exactly?~ 12:50 SO: T.T . o ( we... ) 12:50 SO: T.T . o ( did ) 12:50 SO: T.T . o ( nothing ) 12:50 SO: T.T . o ( it later became something ) 12:50 SO: T.T . o ( but not initially ) 12:50 SO: T.T . o ( that was my concern ) 12:51 GT: ~I'm ʃorry, I'm ʃtill having a hard time graʃping what yov mean by "doing nothing".~ 12:51 SO: T.T . o ( We would just spend time together and talk. he'd help me with my bandages ) 12:51 SO: T.T . o ( Eventually, after a long time ) 12:51 SO: T.T . o ( that progressed to kissing. ) 12:52 GT: ~Ah, then I wovldn't worry.~ 12:52 GT: ~It lookʃ to me aʃ if he initially ʃaw yov in more of a pale light, bvt gradvally hiʃ affectionʃ have become more flvʃhed in natvre.~ 12:53 SO: T.T . o ( Oooh, I see ) 12:53 SO: T.T . o ( I need to go scrub my bandages ) 12:53 GT: ~It'ʃ not vnheard of; the two qvadrantʃ overlap in placeʃ, after all.~ 12:53 SO: T.T . o ( I'll return later ) 12:53 SO: T.T . o ( Be well. ) 12:53 GT: ~Oh, bye then.~ 12:54 GT: ~It waʃ nice talking to yov!~ 12:54 SO: T.T . o ( And you ) 12:54 SO: T.T . o ( Feel free to pester me again. ) -- sanguineOracle SO ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 00:54 --